The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to doll stands and more particularly to a doll stand for supporting a posable doll by one leg.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Means of devices for maintaining a doll in a vertical position are desirable for displaying the doll on a shelf or the like. Such doll stands have taken many forms and one type of doll stand includes a base member with a vertically extending framework having portions adapted to grip the underarms of the doll to maintain it in a vertical position. One such stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,284 which also illustrates a second type of doll support which relies on the doll itself being supported on a base by means of openings in the base member for insertion of rods therein, the rods then extending through apertures within the feet of the doll. This latter type of doll support requires that the doll itself be suitably configured for this type of base and simply provides a one position doll support, that is, in a standing position only.
Other types of doll stands or doll supports have generally required that both legs of the doll be suitably restrained to provide a standing doll pose, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,516,632 and 3,675,362. In the first of the two referenced patents, the doll stand engages both legs adjacent the hips with the dress of the doll suitably covering the framework. In the second of the two references, the feet and legs are suitably restrained below the knees in a supporting structure having a platform with a peripheral flange for restraining the toe members with a pair of leg receiving recesses in a spaced member adapted for receiving the legs below the knees. Other doll supporting devices are illustrated in the patents listed in a separate letter to the Patent Office, which letter accompanies this application.
Generally, such prior art doll support devices have limited play value since the construction is usually adapted for supporting the doll in one position. With the advent of posable dolls, that is, dolls with bendable legs and arms coupled with pivoting movement of the legs, arms and torsos, such doll supports have not admitted the child to fully utilize the posability of the doll in a supported position while posed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved doll stand which permits posing of the doll in many positions while so-supported by the stand.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new and improved doll stand for posing two dolls in relation to each other.